Songs of the heart
by NostalgicSchemer
Summary: Hiya! My name is Demyx and this is how I met the love of my life and non-life... Wait, what do you mean he died!


"Zexion, I'm sorry!" I shout, whimpering when I watch the love of my life walk out of the front door for the final time. He won't be coming back and it's not because he doesn't care. At three o'clock, in precisely one week, Zexion Nomura, my loving boyfriend and the smartest person I know, will be hit by a car, neck snapped instantly.

Maybe I should back up, huh? I mean, telling someone the worst of the story first usually means that it can only get better, right? Well, in most cases, yes.

Okay, let's try this again. Hello, my name is Demyx Mizu and I'm twenty-three. Kind of old, huh? Either way, I'm the singer and guitar player for my garage band. We don't really think we'll get anywhere with it, but it's a great thing to be able to escape into the scales of the music, ya know?

I'm on my way to meet my best friend, Yuji, a kid I met when he was on vacation in my country. He and I hit it off really well and he said I could go visit him when I got out of school for the summer. You see, I'm in college, majoring in child psychology and minoring in music, since I know my band won't be able to make it off it's feet.

I'm sitting on this train, watching the beautiful countryside fly by, head bobbing lightly to the pulsing beat of electric guitars and bass drums that's hammering from my tiny green headphones. There's a lazy grin plastered on my face. I guess I must look like an awful sight to the people here, with my mullet-Mohawk combination, multiple ear piercings, and the complete disregard for wearing a wife beater with an open button-up shirt, and ripped up jeans, obviously. Yeah, I look every bit the average teenage rebel that I'm not.

My lips move quickly, silently forming the words to the song I'm listening to as I very nearly press my face to the glass, aqua-colored eyes wide with wonder. I live on the outskirts of a small town back in the States, and seeing so much water and rolling hills is actually a nice change. Maybe I'll move here...

I'm forced to pull away from the window when someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn to see one of the stewardesses there, her mouth moving but I can't hear anything. I smile sheepishly and pull my headphone out. "-ching the station, please get your luggage ready." She smiles sweetly, bows, and leaves to tell the next group of passengers that the train is coming to a stop. I only grin and stand up.

Sadly, I never was much of an elegant person on my feet. "Ow!" I yelp, rubbing my head with a quiet whimper. Pulling my hand away, I was relieved to see there was no blood. _With my luck, though, I'll have a concussion._ I thought dryly before shrugging the idea from my head and grabbed my only bag.

The train pulled to a stop and I grinned, jumping off the train and taking in a deep breath of the sea air. It was so relaxing already and I haven't even gotten to Yuji' house yet.

"Demyx!" My head jerks nearly heard enough to pop when I hear Yuji yell. _Speak of the devil..._ I run towards him, engulfing him in a hug and swinging him around. He laughs and pushes me back to get a good look at me. "Long time no see, eh?" He asks. I only grin and laugh at him.

Yuji, as it appears, got himself a haircut and was wearing nice clothes. I sheepishly rub the back of my neck when I realize that I look like trailer trash compared to him now. "No kidding. Hey, who's that?" I ask.

Sitting in the back of the compact car is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. He's got somewhat long grayish-lavender hair that fell over his right eye, shielding the optic from view. He's dressed even more nicely than Yuji and I feel even lower, but that doesn't last long. His attention is out the window, looking monotonously towards the sky. There's a small silver earring, a hoop, in his left earlobe and I feel something in my heart fall.

"Oh! Right, that's my younger brother Zexion." Yuji says, jerking a thumb towards his brother. "He's the one that made me dress up like this,"

I nod, not really listening. Yuji opens the door for me and I slide in, looking back at Zexion with a grin. "Hi, I'm Demyx!" I exclaim happily. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye before looking out the window again, as if I hadn't spoken.

Yuji laughed nervously. "He's... Ah, shy around strangers." He explained. This earned him an icy glare from his younger brother, though he still didn't say anything.

I merely grinned. "Nah, it's cool. So, what cool things do you have planned?" I asked eagerly. I mean, really, how eager would you be if you had just arrived to a new country and knew little to nothing about the different things they had there? My point exactly.

"Nothing yet; today's meant for you to get settled in and rest." The elder one says. You know, now that I look at him, Yuji doesn't look like Zexion's brother. They have nothing in common about them. I push the thought away and partially listen to Yuji ramble on and on about the things we're going to do during the duration of my stay.

When we pull into the driveway of his house, at least an hour later, I'm feeling the effects of a seven hour flight and a four hour train ride. I yawn and stretch when I get out of the car, shouldering my bag. I blink when Zexion grabs his backpack from the trunk of the car and, without a word, starts walking down the street.

"School," Yuji explains, noticing me watching his brother walk away. "Though he'll be home in an hour. He's only sixteen, but he's only got a few classes since he's been accelerated through school." I nod, smiling to myself.

After I get situated in the house (and that's an understatement, believe me. They have their own freaking pool! And not those little ones, either, one of those huge ones that's twelve feet deep at the deepest!), I head towards the studio in the back. Yuji, out of the kindness of his heart, made sure that my guitar was set up before I got here so I didn't have worry about losing it on the plane.

With a grin, I hum lightly to myself and grab the mic. One of the songs I had written pops into my head. Turning the mic on, I grab the guitar, tune it, and begun strumming. I never see the door open up.

"_Prison gates won't open up for me, on these hands and knees I'm crawling on. I reach for you. Well I'm terrified of these four walls; these iron bars can't hold my soul in. All I need is you. Come please, I'm callin'. And, oh, I scream for you. Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'..._" My voice is a bit deeper than I remember, but I don't really think too much on it. I continue to sing, my eyes roaming over the room. But I don't see the room: I see a stage set, screaming people coming just to listen to music in general. I smile to myself.

"_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing; and teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me; say it if it's worth saving me..._" My eyes close and I pluck at the strings.

I don't hear the door shut in front of me, nor do I obviously see it. "_Heaven's gates won't open up for me. I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story. With these broken wings I'm falling; and all I see is you. These city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story and, oh, I scream for you. Come please, I'm callin'. And all I need is you. Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'._"

My eyes open and stare at the wall ahead of me and I can feel sweat beading on my brow. I'm really getting into it if I feel a little warm, so to be sweating like this means I'm putting myself into it. I can feel the stabbing rejection the song talks about, but I don't let it play with my head too long.

"_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing; And teach me wrong from I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me; say it if it worth saving me... Hurry, I'm fallin'._" My fingers slow down a little as my voice gets a little quieter. I don't know why, myself, but I can't find the heart to stop. "_All I need is you, come please, I'm calling. And, oh, I scream for you. Hurry, I'm fallin'. Show me what it's like to be the last one standing; and teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me; say if it's worth saving me... Hurry, I'm fallin'._"

I close my eyes, panting lightly. My eyes immediately snap open when I hear clapping. I flush when I see Zexion standing in the doorway. He looks worse for wear, as his shirt is torn and his lip is bleeding, but I don't get a chance to ask him what happened as he exits the studio. I shake my head and turn everything off before heading into the house.

"Nice pipes, man." Yuji says, slapping me on the back. I chuckle lightly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yuji, what happened to Zexion?" I ask before I can help it. He sighs lightly.

"Some of the kids at school find it funny to abuse him. As strange as it is, he won't press charges."

Unconsciously, my eyes narrow and I glower. _I'm going to spy on him tomorrow and see what happens..._

)(Tuesday)(

I grin to myself, shouldering my guitar case. It's been a few years since I've been to a high school but the mechanics are, roughly, the same. I mean, the instant, I set foot on campus, I'm bombarded by girls, something that's always happened to me. Not seeing Zexion anywhere, and too afraid that I'll get mobbed if I ask.

With a sigh, I place myself beneath a tree and pull out my guitar from its case. I smile, rubbing the wood fondly. It was an acoustic that had the ability to become electric with only a plug in.

Strumming it lightly, I lean my head back as I hum, eyes closed. My fingers are dancing along the frets and strings, creating a slow, soft melody. "_Hush my love, now don't you cry. Everything will be alright. Close your eyes and drift in dream; rest in peaceful sleep._"

The loud talking around the area dies down to a soft murmur as the students look around. Soon, I feel a small crowd gathered around me, but I don't open my eyes. "_If there's one thing I hope I've shown you, if there's one thing I hope I've shown you, hope I've shown you... Just give love to all, just give love to all, just give love to all._"

A chorus of 'He's good!' and 'Who is that?' is heard around the area. I smile and open my eyes, looking up at the blue sky. Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you! I have a tongue piercing as well as my earrings. It was my act of defiance against my parents, admittedly a stupid one.

"_Oh my love in my arms tight, every day you give me life. As I drift off to your world, rest in peaceful sleep. I know there's one thing that you showed me, I know there's one thing that you showed me, that you showed me: Just give love to all, just give love to all... Let's give love to all..._"

I jump when I feel something slam into me and lower my head to see a smirking redhead, a stoic blond, and Zexion standing there. I smile sheepishly, the smile falling slightly when Zexion simply begins to walk away. The redhead smirks wider and walks towards me. The group of students parts to let him through.

"Name's Axel, commit it to memory." He said, holding a hand down to me. I smile eagerly. I'm already making new friends. Granted, they're all younger than me, but that doesn't bother me much. Much because I could possibly be sent to jail for a pedo.

"I'm Demyx," I answer, taking his hand. He pulls me up as if I weigh nothing and I nearly stumble. Axel's taller than me, despite being younger. The blond walks over as well, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Roxas!" I cry happily, throwing my arms around him.

Axel raises an eyebrow as I pull away from him. Roxas just stares. "Demyx, what are you doing here?" He asks coldly. I put a hand over my heart, actually hurt by that question. "I swear, if mom and dad sent you to check up on me, I'm going to kill you."

My eyes widen. "N-no, Roxas, I'm here visiting a friend!" I explain. Axel laughs, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I blush hotly. "Not _**that**_ kind of friend, you pervert!"

"Want to join our band?" Axel asks. I look at him, shocked. He chuckles. "You see, new kid, we're in need of a vocalist for our gig and you fit the part almost too well." He explains. I blink, unsure how to take the information. "Look, Demyx, we need a singer and your voice is orgasmic. Do you comprehend that?" He asks.

I blush but nod, grinning wide again. "I'll do it! But, uh..." I say rubbing my neck nervously.

"Axel, my brother is twenty-three." Roxas states. Everyone and everything goes silent at this new information. Axel doesn't seem that surprised.

"That only means that he'll be better for the band! Besides, Roxy, I'm going on twenty."

Roxas grinds his teeth together. "Don't call be that in public." He seethes.

"That's because you lack the intelligence needed to actually pass high school." A new voice states. A few girls squeal and I blink. The voice is marvelous... And I don't know why, but I whip around to see who spoke. It's Zexion, and he's walking up, looking worse for wear again.

"Whoa, Zexion, what happened?!" Axel asks. As it was, the group of students disperses when seeing Zexion, as if hating him. Zexion shrugged, dusting himself off, only to wince.

"I feel down the stairs," He says. I find myself frowning and anger boiling where my blood should be. I can already tell he's lying but he doesn't seem to notice.

Roxas sighs, knowing that he isn't that clumsy, but doesn't say anything about it. "We'll see you guys tomorrow at practice." I nod as Roxas and Axel leave, the lankier of the two draping his arm around the other, earning him an elbow to the gut.

Zexion turns to look at me, eyes blank. "What are you doing here?" He asks. I walk over to him, not overlooking the way he stiffens, and gently touch his cheek to inspect the damage. I nearly jump at the shock his skin gives me, but I manage to keep it in check.

"I was going to keep an eye on you, but it looks like I didn't do a good job about it." I answer him, eyebrows furrowing. Zexion wrenches himself out of my grasp, staring me square in the eyes.

"Well, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. Just because you're in the band now does not mean we are friends." He says curtly and walks away. I jump and grab my guitar, following him home.

)(Wednesday: Band Practice)(

Humming to myself, I follow Zexion to the studio, juggling water bottles. No, not as in I can't hold them, as if I'm literally juggling them. I bump into Zexion's back as he stops, since I'm not watching where I'm going, and the plastic containers, one by one, hit me in the head.

"About time the two of you showed up." Axel states, fixing his drum set. I laugh nervously, picking up the bottles. "We were starting to think the two of you eloped and rode off into the sunset."

I blush and shake my head as Roxas whaps the redhead on the back of the head. "It's not even noon yet, Axel!" I whine. Zexion glances at me before shaking his own head and walking over to his instrument. It's strange, really, to see a violin in his hands. I guess I was expecting a keyboard or something.

"Don't mind Zexion, Dem. We've got a song for later in the show that calls for a violin." Axel explained. I only grin and nod, watching as the shortest of the group tunes the violin into a sad tune. I can only imagine what the song's about.

)(A few months later)(

True to my thoughts, I did end up moving here, down the street from Axel actually. But I've been having these weird thoughts lately, mainly about the versatile member of the band. One Zexion Nomura, master of every instrument except the guitar and drums. And none of them are pure.

I whistled to myself as I entered the studio, only to frown. "Where's Zexion?" I ask. Roxas shrugs while Axel sets up his drums again. "I'm going to go find him, kay?" I ask. I don't wait for an answer as I run out.

It doesn't take long to find him. He's outside, torn clothes and blood. My eyes widen and I rush over to him. "Zexion, you alive?!" I scream at him, shaking him.

He groans but opens his eyes. "Dem...?" He asks. I sigh and nod. He doesn't say anything else and just clings to me. I'm shocked but it doesn't last long as I hold him close, smiling to myself.

That was the ice breaker for our romantic relationship. We have this... Unspoken language that when something's bothering him, or something's bothering me, we'll just sit and talk for hours. You wouldn't believe it if I told you, but he loves to talk!

But... Everything good ends eventually.

)(Three years later)(

I flinch when the sound of breaking china sounds through the house. I'm on my knees by the door as Zexion storms out. A sob escapes me and I slowly pick myself up from the floor. My face is bruised from the punch that I had received under the pretenses that he thought I was cheating on him.

Slowly, I pick up the pieces of the broken picture frame, sobbing all the harder. What had I done wrong?

I shake the thought from my head and head out to go to the concert I know he isn't going to show up for. He had given up the music life long ago, claiming that it was a useless waste of time.

At the last second, I walk away from the stage, not caring that I was letting everyone down. The one that had mattered most had left. What was I supposed to do?

)(Two weeks later)(

I stand outside on a street corner, a camera crew around me. I was taking a risky chance to do this. Strumming my guitar, I know I look worse for wear. I haven't shaved or gelled my hair and rarely eat.

"_I hope you're doing fine out there without me 'cause I'm not doing so good without you. The things I thought you'd never know about me were things I guess you always understood. So how could I have been so blind all these years? I guess I only see the truth through all this fear of living without you..._"

The camera zooms in slightly but I didn't notice. I have tears in my eyes, I know, but I keep singing. "_And everything I have in this world, and all that I'll ever be: it could all fall down around me just as long as I have you right here by me..._" Tears are streaming down my face but my voice remains solid. "_I can't take another day without you 'cause baby, I could never make it on my own. I've been waiting so long just to hold you and o be back in your arms where I belong. I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say but everything I've ever know gets swept away inside of your love._

"_And everything I have in this world, all that I'll ever be: it could all fall down around me just as long as I have you right here by me. As the days roll on, I see time standing still for me when you're not here. I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say; everything I've ever known gets swept away inside of your love._"

I nearly start sobbing but I can't. I have to finish the song. _Zexion, I hope you hear this._

"_And everything I have in this world, and all that I'll ever be: it could all fall down around me just as long as I have you right here by me... And everything I have in this world, and all that I'll ever be: it could all fall down around me just as long as I have you right here by me....._"

I collapse to the ground. Feeling my phone ring, I pull it out and snap it open. "Demyx... Uh... Zex... Fuck! Zexion's been found dead."

And here I am currently, braving the graveyard rain, so to speak. I'm in front of Zexion's grave, looking down at the letters etched into the stone.

"Why, Zexion... Why?" I ask, falling to my knees and slamming my fist into the muddied earth. Tears are cascading down my face now. "I loved you... Why did you leave me?"

No answer.

Not like I expected one.

After all, the dead can't speak.

A wry smile makes its way to my face when I pull out the gun I had bought yesterday. I watch the water bounce off of it before cocking the back.

"It doesn't matter why you left; I'll see you soon..."

_**BANG**_.

)(In Castle Oblivion)(

I sit up in my bed, drenched in sweat. I look around and see myself in my room. Exactly how I left it when I went to sleep. I shake my head, pulling my legs to my chest. "I haven't thought about how I died in... A long time..."

"Demyx?" A siren's voice calls from the study joined to my room. I slip out of bed and walk into the room to see Zexion reading a book. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly from behind, burying my nose into his hair. I'm shaking and he knows it. "What's wrong?"

"I... I dreamed of how we first met and... your death.." I whisper quietly. A tired sigh leaves him as he turns and looks he square in the eye.

"Demyx, I am here now. I am not leaving. I love you." He whispers before kissing me softly. I only cling to him and sob as he holds me, gently rubbing my back until I stop crying.

"Besides, Demyx, I thought you knew..." I pull back to look at him. He's smiling, a rare sight now, and brushes some of my hair out of my face. "Nothing can keep us apart."

I grin at him and peck his lips. "I know, Zexy, I know..."

)(End)(

Songs used:

Nickleback – Savin' Me

Creed – Lullaby

3 Doors Down – Here By Me


End file.
